Diagnostics are used to evaluate a patient to determine whether the patient needs a surgical procedure, such as a total hip arthroplasty, ligament repair, knee replacement, or the like. These procedures are performed hundreds of thousands of times a year in the United States. Surgical advancements have allowed surgeons to use preoperative planning, display devices, and imaging, to improve diagnoses and surgical outcomes. While these advances have allowed for quicker and more successful diagnoses, these diagnostic techniques are highly technical and difficult for patients to understand.